5th_cellfandomcom-20200214-history
Drawn to Life
Drawn to life, is 5th cell's first Ds game, and fourth game overall. It was published by Thq, and was realeased in 2007. Gameplay The game is famous, for letting people create their own Character, and objects to play with. The game is set in three, types of Gameplay. Drawring Mode The Drawring mode is where the player, creates their character, through drawring. They are given, a outline, and must draw within it. At first, the player must draw, their own playable character. This is known, as "The Hero". Throughout the game, the player must make, weapons and objects as well. Most of the time, the player creates, platforms to ride on. All the platforms have different, powers. Such as: The Cloud, just a regular platform, The Whalecopter, a flying whale, or the vanishing star, a star, that vanishes every now and then, and must be ran over quickly. For weapons, the player is given a gun outline, and must draw a shooting weapon inside. As each gun changes, the outline gets a new look. Adventure Mode The adventure mode, is where the player enters, a platform level. Along the way, they draw objects to help them. They must look for, four pieces of the Book of life (Used to draw creations, for the world) and three Raposa (The people that live, on the world). They're sections, where a one of these might be, and the player can't go on, until they find them. Once they are found, the player can leave, through the exit gate. Village Mode Village mode, is where the player, sees their world. They go through an interactive storyline, in order to save the village, from shadow. The Raposa will sometimes ask The Hero, to do them a favor. Such as, "Can you protect my food?", or "Can you get me a house". It is where the story, takes place. Story Long ago, The Creator drew a world in a book, called The Book of life. The world came to life, and he filled it, with rabbit creatures called Raposa. The Creator looked out, for The Raposa, and helped them out. However now The Creator has abandoned, The Raposa, and they are in trouble. One day a female Raposa, called Mari, prays to The Creator to come back. The Creator agrees, and tells her to gather the remaining villagers, and bring them to The Creation hall. Mari tells her friend Jowee, who has a crush on her, and he pretends to belive her so she will be happy. They then meet, Mari's dad, The Mayor of the village. He doesn't believe them, and walks off in anger. Jowee and Mari, go to The Creation Hall, and The Creator draws a Hero to save the village. They find out, that The Mayor is in trouble, and head to find him. Along the way, they find a strangely Shadow Raposa, called Wilfre who blocks their rescue. The Hero still saves, The Mayor, who explains what happened to the village. Wilfre used, to be the most popular villager, but he questioned why Raposa weren't aloud to draw in the Book of life. The Mayor warned him, not to touch it, but Wilfre didn't listen. That night, he snuck into The Creation Hall, and stole the Book of life. He drew in it, but his creations came out, twisted and black. The Mayor, and the Police Raposa caught him, and chased him. But Wilfre escaped, out of the village, and ripped up the Book of life. The Creations faded away, and the village was covered in shadow. The Raposa left, looking for a new home but got trapped by Shadow Creatures. The Creator abandoned, The Raposa, and all was lost. The Mayor assighns The Hero, to go into the Snow world, and find the Raposa and Book of life pages from there. The Hero finds them, and one of them, is a mysterious Raposa girl called Heather. She doesn't speak, and is attracted to Jowee. The Mayor assigns Jowee, to look after her, so she doesn't cause any trouble.. They decide to go into, the forest world, and find the pages there. The Mayor tells Mari, that she is the next Mayor, and he will train her. They will also, have a festival soon, as it is a tradition for the next mayor. Jowee decides, to get Mari a flower, and runs into the forest gate. Mari gets worried, and The Hero saves him. When Jowee returns, Mari and him have a rift. When The Hero saves Zsasha, he steals the flower, as he is a thief. He also steals, Cutlery and Plant seeds. The villagers, tell The Mayor, who decides to find the Moon page, to help them look that night. The Hero also finds Cricket, a head Policemen, who tells them it is Zsasha. The Hero finds Zsasha, who gives the cutlery, and seeds back but not Jowee's flower. When the festival comes, Mari runs off, annoyed with Jowee, who then follows her. Zsasha returns the flower, and Jowee reaveals that is why he went into the Forest Gate. The two forgive each other, and decide to help The Hero save the village, instead of fighting. The Mayor then sends The Hero, to the Island Gate, who accidentally brings back a Pirate crew. The Pirates take over the village, until the Mayor makes a deal with them. The Hero finds a secret beach, for Mari, who finds the normal beach too packed. After The Mayor gives her, so many tasks to train to be the next mayor, she then gets into a rift with him. The Hero is then sent, to the final place, The City gate. When The Hero is assighned to get the final page, Wilfre tricks The Mayor into appearing alone. He kills him, and takes The Book of life. Mari finds out, and gets upset, and thinks of giving up. However Jowee convinces, her not too, and The Hero deafeats Wilfre. The Pirate crew's captain Pirate Beard, offers Jowee to go on a adventure with them, because he has always dreamed of it. Mari tells him to go, and Jowee goes into their ship. A song called "The End" plays, and Jowee decides to come back. The adventure is then continued, in Drawn to life: The Next Chapter. Story behind game When 5th cell transitioned to the Ds, Jeremiah Slaczka (Creative Director), wanted to do Original titles, instead of work for hire. He also wanted to make games, you couldn't get from anyone else. He thought of Drawn to life, for a while, and decided to create it. The other 5th cell members, said it would be too hard, and he shouldn't do it. He kept going, and finnaly made it come to action. The game sold millions, and got quite a big fandom. Reception The game received mixed to positive reviews. IGN gave the game 7.9/10 stating "The game will entertain younger gamers, but adults will find it average". Gamespot gave the game 7.5/10 stating "The Drawring tool is good, but a bit too restrictive". Official Nintendo Magazine gave the game 54%/100 saying "The game had so much potiential, but let down by vision and scope" Trivia This game is 5th cell's cult hit Many fans have asked for another game, but 5th cell refuse to make one Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games